Resurgence of Rangers
by JoWashington
Summary: There are three Rangers brought back to the Grid- they are three members of Turbo: Red, Blue and Pink. With a summons from the erstwhile Demetria- Cassie, TJ and Justin are sent to the DC-12 universe to make things better as only a Ranger can, especially with the new threat that Rangers are only too familiar with- no matter what that threat is.


_~This is an idea that I came up with- after looking over some of the crossovers, and finding very little in the MMPR (of any kind), and the Young Justice DC-12 universe..._

_As such I do not own any of the Hasbro-MMPRT, nor do I own any of the DC-12 characters (as cool as any of those would be...) I am only a humble author of the fan-fiction-type and own nothing except my idea for the plot!_

_Please, enjoy! (AND PLEASE_ **REVIEW!**_)_

_JoWashington~_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_**~Resurgence of Rangers~**_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*~_

It was unprecedented for a Ranger team to go back to an old morph. In almost all cases, in fact exceedingly few cases, one ranger was brought back using an old morpher, to aid the current team of Rangers.

For Cassie and TJ, who were part of the Turbo Rangers and were now part of the Space Ranger team, they had always felt bad about leaving Justin behind on Earth, even though it had been his choice to remain with his Dad. TJ had said he understood, but he and Cassie had always felt troubled by the fact that they left their younger teammate behind. They'd discussed this fact frequently when they shared Bridge-watch. The other ex-Turbo Rangers hadn't said a word about this to either of them, and together Cassie and TJ made the decision that when they went to Earth, they would contact Justin.

Within the first month of life aboard the Megaship, Ashley coerced their Alien Red Ranger, Andros, into coming down to Earth, to have some Earth-food. TJ and Cassie silently agreed to call on Justin and see how he was doing. They saw him briefly at the Rec Center and in spare moment away from the Space Rangers team, went after him to talk to him.

Justin admitted that it was hard not being a Ranger anymore and that he missed it; but he did make the decision to stay with his Dad. He told them not to worry, but to keep in touch, and not contact him in person until their duties as Rangers were done. He said it was hard to see them as a part of a new team, and not be able to be a part of it. Cassie and TJ agreed; but Justin could tell that it was hard on them as well. So for the rest of their time that afternoon before they were summoned by DECA to the Megaship, Cassie and TJ filled Justin in on what was progressing with their Ranger lives and what was happening with Zordon. Justin said he would do whatever he could while still on Earth, and told them that he would apply to NASADA as soon as he was done with his degrees.

Apparently, he was in the middle of getting his degrees in Astro-Physics and Relativity as well as Deep-Space Engineering and Telemetry. TJ and Cassie were impressed, but they expected no less from their old Blue Ranger. As he no longer was a Ranger, at thirteen he had had nothing keeping him from his studies and he had tested the rest of the way out of High School and into his third year of College.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Some months later, Cassie sat back in her chair in her quarters on board the Megaship, she'd just cc'd TJ a copy of the email she sent to Justin, of what was going on with their fight against Astronema, and the Galactic forces of evil. She leaned all the way back in her chair, and thought back onto what had happened last month.

~Zhane, the silver Space Ranger, and Andros' best friend came out of his stasis and helped them when the Space Ranger team most needed it. TJ and Cassie sent an IM to Justin about the incident and Justin sent one back saying that he'd be the Gold Space Ranger if they needed it. They knew it was a joke, but they also knew that Justin dearly wanted to be a part of something larger once again. So they sent a quick reply before signing off, saying that they hoped to be a part of the same Ranger team in the future; Justin sent a smiley-face back.~

Cassie groaned as she stretched her arms above her head. Dealing with the Psycho Rangers was pushing all the Space Rangers to their limits; and Cassie knew for a fact that her bruises attested that.

She got up from her desk chair and went to bed, or almost went to bed. After she changed, she noticed her old Turbo Morpher on the nightstand. She was confused. She'd lost the power to Turbo Morph especially when their old Power Chamber was destroyed. She picked up the morpher, but didn't put it on, not until she saw the key to start the morph. With sentimentality, she attached the morpher to her right wrist, and said fondly, "Shift into Turbo!"

As soon as she said her old transformation phrase, her Turbo morpher activated without the use of her key and she was in her Pink Turbo uniform, helmet in her right arm at waist level. Instantly she felt the familiar sensation of teleportation activate, and she found herself in a familiar setting. It was where she had been first brought to be a Ranger, and be a part of a team.

~"Greetings Rangers..."~

"…Dimitria!" She- They exclaimed. There were two others in the room with her, one was TJ who was back in his Red Turbo uniform, and the other was Justin who had had a growth spurt recently and was nearly eye-to-eye with her in Blue Turbo uniform.

~"It is good to see you again Rangers."~

"Yes! I have missed you Rangers!"

"…Alpha-Five!" Justin said, rushing forward to hug their robotic counterpart.

"Dimitria, why do we have our Turbo Morphers again?" TJ asked.

~"I have sensed a disturbance in another Dimension, and I want you three to be prepared."~

"Prepared for what?" Justin asked.

"Why don't Ashley and Carlos have their Turbo Morphers, Dimitria?" Cassie asked, concerned.

~"I have detected an anomaly in the Power Grid, I do not know what it means but rest assured, when the time comes I will summon you to deal with the problem as soon as it is ascertained."~ Dimitria said to Justin; ~"As for the Turbo Morphers of the Yellow and Green Ranger, we were unable to repair their Morphers at this time."~

"So what do we do with our Turbo Morphers in the meantime?" Justin asked as he looked at his rebuilt and recharged Turbo Morpher.

"Keep them handy." Alpha said.

~"Cassie and TJ, as you are Space Rangers, there is no need to have two active morphers at the same time, as you cannot be two Rangers at the same time. For the two of you, merely keep them with you; they will not make activate without the other being drained or broken."~ Dimitria said.

"Justin, they may need your assistance in the future; so be prepared." Alpha said, giving two 'thumbs'-up to Justin.

Justin gave a hopeful smile to Cassie and TJ, looking forward to the future back as being part of the Ranger team; "Got it!"

~"I look forward to seeing you in the future Rangers."~ Dimitria said as she sent them back to their origins… well- almost.

Cassie and TJ were sent back to the Megaship, but instead of their quarters, they found themselves in the simulation room. They were also no longer in their Turbo uniforms.

"Really- TJ, Ranger Zord Boxers?"

"I could say the same Cassie- why do you have a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers T-shirt?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Cassie asked. "That Jason was cute!"

"Whatever Cass- I'll see you in the morning."

"Night TJ."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It turns out it was a good thing that Justin had his morpher on hand, because he was needed to rescue his former teammates. Storm Blaster helped him in rescuing them, to great effect.

The Space Rangers had defeated the 'Lord of Evil', but not without great cost. Zordon had decided to sacrifice himself and all the goodness that was in his stasis tube was thrown throughout the universe, turning everyone that had been evil; like Divatox, Lord Zedd, and Queen Rita were all good. And the Space Rangers had lost the power, as their identities had been revealed.

Andros decided to stay on Earth with Ashley and Karone; and the rest of the team, since their identities had been exposed were offered many different jobs, varying from bodyguard positions to that of being UN representatives. Cassie and TJ turned all the job offers down, and decided to return to Angel Grove.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They'd been back in Angel Grove for two years with limited Ranger exposure. During that time, the three former Turbo Rangers got together on a weekly basis to catch up on old times.

Cassie was a 'Jack of all Trades', it was her pink prerogative to fix problems whether they were: emotional or mechanical.

TJ was a manager of sorts at a hotel, where he was also the man to call if there was a problem with anything, many other hotels in this particular hotel chain called for his expertise as he was a Red and Blue Ranger he could properly delegate authority and be the 'absolute' authority on matters, It also helped that he was logical and that his thought process was exacting.

Justin had been working at NASADA for a while, now that he had finished his Doctorates, he'd finished his degrees in record time, but what did they expect from a Blue Ranger? After rescuing the Space Ranger team, Justin and Mountain Blaster returned to Earth. Justin knew he had to wait for his fellow Rangers to return; Mountain Blaster wasn't happy, but knew that the Blue Turbo Ranger was correct in waiting.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cassie was currently working with TJ in revamping the hotel chain's multi-functional online system, when a man in horrible grease clown make-up and an awful green greasy wig walked drunkenly into the foyer. He was dressed in a mismatched purple and green suit with 19th century men's shoes with an odd yellow daisy on his lapel; and he was dressed in a ratty brown trench-coat that was bunched oddly around his shoulders. He walked into the middle of the room with a strange cadence, and there was an odd clinking when he walked that drew TJ's eyes towards him. He nudged Cassie to get her attention, from the hardware she was rewiring. She pulled herself out from her position in the room behind the reception counter and looked in the direction that TJ was staring at and felt herself tense up.

Both Cassie and TJ shared a confused and concerned look; for some reason this man was setting off all of their retained Ranger instincts. Their instincts told them to be ready for anything, so TJ pressed the silent-alarm for the Police and Rescue workers, although he and Cassie knew that it would be at least ten minutes before the Police arrived.

They were given an answer as to the Circus Reject, when he opened his coat with a flare, the coat falling to the ground revealing the odd clown with an M-14 automatic, several grenades, and what looked like smoke canisters on his bandolier belts across and under his ugly purple and green suit.

He didn't say a word, but the odd lump that TJ'd noticed earlier revealed itself to be a weevil-like creature that looked like it literally grew out of the clown's back.

"You're all my prisoners!" The weevil-creature declared, and its host threw a grenade at the front doors, and the elevators. The Hostages screamed and ducked, falling to the ground and covering their heads. Some of the hostages tried to make for the stairs, but the rubble tripped them up, sending them to the ground.

TJ forced Cassie into a crouch, not that Cassie needed help crouching; with a burst of fire from the M-14, the hostages screamed and hid behind or underneath everything and anything they could. Interestingly enough, the weevil-creature and its host were not interested in the hostages, not like a normal person who robs or holds up a bank or another mass-

Come to think of it, TJ considered why on this Earth someone would want to hold up a hotel rather than a bank, or a gas station.

Cassie tugged on his arm, in signal, and crept from behind the reception desk and slowly gathered some hostages and took them to the back-stairs where they could get down to the basement and from there, the loading dock. She returned to the lobby of the hotel, and met TJ there.

"Any problems?" TJ asked her quietly.

She shook her head in the negative.

TJ made the decision that every ten minutes they would slowly rescue the guests/hostages, for only as long as the weevil-creature and its host didn't realize that the hostages that they had secured were slowly dispersing.

There were police and EMTs outside the building, the former hostages were told to silently move to the hostages did so, and immediately Cassie or TJ returned inside.

Once the hostages had been completely evacuated from the Lobby, the weevil still hadn't noticed, TJ and Cassie jumped out of their hiding places and drew his attention.

The sudden movement worked and it was evident that they were immediately recognized. The only bad thing was, they didn't have the ability to morph in order to completely fight the creature. But as Rangers, they upheld the code, specifically, never to escalate a fight unless forced to do so.

"Power Rangers?! No Way! Follow me if you can!" The weevil-creature screeched then jumped out of its host as a purple-lightning portal formed and jumped into it. The portal closed barely half a second after; not even giving them a chance to get to the portal to give chase.

TJ and Cassie who had been in defensive positions, frowned and looked at one another as the host to the parasite fell to the ground in a faint. The police burst through the doors and upon seeing the gunman on the floor out cold, assumed that they had defeated him, after freeing the hostages.

When they returned home that evening, they saw that once again, their Turbo Morphers were activated. They had the gleam of being connected to the Ranger Universal Power Grid. The only bad thing was that they didn't have communicators and teleportation function that would work between the three of them and the Power Chamber.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The next day had the three of them hiking to the Power Chamber in the desert outside of Angel Grove. They hadn't been able to use the teleportation function of their communicators as their communicators were only for the Megaship, and Justin was without. So they spent a good part of the morning hiking to the Power Chamber, in the Angel Grove Mountains. They found the Power Chamber thanks to using their Turbo morphers like a compass, since the Power Chamber was hidden and they were able to access the secret door.

~"Greetings Power Rangers, it is good to see you again. As you can tell, your Morphers have been completely recharged, and they have been tuned to be ready for the other dimension."~

The trio looked to their Morphers on their wrists, and nodded, understanding what Dimitria was saying.

~"In order for you to survive the transition into the other Dimension, the three of you will be reverted to being fifteen years old. This will show when you revert your Morph."~ Dimitria said.

"Yes, three adolescents with Attitude!" Alpha proclaimed.

"Don't you mean: three overbearing and overemotional humans?" TJ asked Alpha, grinning sardonically.

~"That is not what is important right now…"~ Dimitria said, a smile visible in her eyes; ~"We have placed you within families who have contacts among the hero community. Cassie- you are the third cousin to a young woman called Artemis Crock. Justin you are the second cousin to a famous reporter by the name of Lois Lane. TJ, to not arouse suspicion, I have made you an emancipated teenager, with moderate wealth at your disposal. The three of you will specifically have connections in the cities of Metropolis, Star City and Gotham.~

~"We have made sure that you have solid identities and backgrounds there, along with the appropriate funds. Your names have been placed on the manifest of a greyhound bus heading from California to the east coast; unfortunately for you… your bus broke down seven hundred miles from its destination, the Happy Harbor bus terminal. There are two non-human Rangers that you know are already in that Dimension waiting to be reunited with you."~ Alpha-five said, nodding his sphere-ish head.

It took the three of them a moment, but then Cassie spoke up realizing.

"You mean, Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster?"

~"Yes, Cassie; they are waiting for the three of you. Once there, it will be up to the five of you to develop as a team."~ Dimitria said, nodding and gesturing.

"The teleportation mainframe will set you within seventy-five miles of the coast." Alpha-five said coming forward. The Morphing Grid is active in the other dimension, so as soon as you arrive, your Morphers will gather the needed information for you to operate there; but be sure to keep to the three basic rules of being a Ranger, or lose the protection of the power."

"First, never use our power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless forced to do so. And third, keep our identities secret, no one may know we are a Power Ranger." Justin said.

Cassie and TJ shared a look. They all knew the rules, but Justin had practically quoted Zordon.

~"Now Rangers, please Morph."~ Dimitria requested.

"You've got it Dimitria!" TJ then declared: "Shift into Turbo!" and he led his team back into their old standard, the Turbo Morph.

~"Good luck Rangers…"~ Dimitria said, nodding to them.

"Thanks Dimitria." TJ said exaggerating a nod while in his Red Turbo Ranger form.

Alpha pressed the button for the teleportation grin and the three Turbo Rangers were sent to another dimension.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They were in another dimension, and they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields. They were in another dimension, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields with no way to contact their 'families'. They were in the middle of nowhere in another dimension, surrounded by fields, they had no way to contact their families, and they had no means of transportation.

They were also just off a long span of asphalt, with no sign of a city or its populace. They looked one way then the other.

"Great." TJ said, "So which way do we go?" He asked as he led the morph back to their civilian forms.

Moments later, the question was answered when an armored truck drove past them covered with what looked like black and green electronic monkeys which were attacking the truck. Two motorbikes were just behind the truck driven by what looked like two teenagers.

When a monkey flew off the truck and hit the first bike, which almost slid towards the second and its rider the first teenager jumped off and began running and catching up to the truck and attacking the monkeys. The other rider of the second motorbike flew off her bike, literally, and flew to the hood of the truck to start beating off the monkeys there.

"We should go in this direction." TJ said. Indicating the road where the tuck and the Motorbikes came from. The others nodded and they began their trek towards civilization.

"So, why were we really sent here if this world already has heroes?" Cassie asked as they walked.

"It probably has to do with the weevil creature we saw in the hotel." TJ said pragmatically.

The others nodded, and they walked in the direction that the motorbikes and truck came from. When they came across the motorbikes, they waited by them for a good half hour before it became apparent, that the riders of the motorbikes were not coming back. They righted the motorbikes, TJ got on one bike, and Cassie got on behind Justin; and as the motorbikes were intact, they rode them back in the direction they came from. They played it safe though, and drove just at thirty-five miles per hour.

As they rode, they came to a wooded area just off the road, and Cassie pointed out the tire treads matching the tires to the motorbikes they currently drove, plus two more sets.

They slowed to five miles per hour and pulled off the side of the road and into the clearing where the tire tracks originated from. They parked the motorbikes and got off, and after camouflaging them with bushes they dislocated from their resting spots, they walked to the road, and continued following it to… wherever the road led.

The ended up hiking for several miles, and it was a good thing they were dressed for it.

"So…" Cassie said turning to face the others as they hiked, "the teleportation grid sent us seventy-five miles from the coast, and yet our bus broke down seven hundred miles from Happy Harbor Bus Terminal?"

"That's what Dimitria and Alpha said…" TJ replied. "So, I guess we decided that a replacement bus would take too long and we decided to walk the rest of the way there?"

Justin shrugged. "Until our Morphers kick in, we won't have all the information." Justin looked ahead of them; he thought he saw lights in the distance. "Let's go guys! That city isn't going to come to us!" Justin said racing ahead of them, leading the way. "Last one there has to do laundry!"

Cassie and TJ chased after him. "You're on!" They yelled, and they raced for several miles before they decided to call a halt to Justin's challenge. They could have raced one another for several more miles, but they needed to keep their identities secret, or as the rules of being a Power Ranger indicated as was true, that they would lose the ability to be Power Rangers.

They silenced themselves and continued hiking. Two hours later, they found themselves on the crest of the hill they saw a city with a lit outskirts sign.

"Central City, Home of the Flash; Population 287,421…" Cassie read from the outskirts sign. "Who or what is 'The Flash'?"

That was when the Morphers kicked in, and it took the Rangers a moment to gather in all the information.

"Of course, The Flash: Fastest man alive…" She paused. "His poor girlfriend; why is he proud of that fact? Whoever came in second must be glad…"

It took her teammates a couple moments to get what she was saying, so she started walking down the hill towards Central City. TJ groaned at her gutter-quip and Justin winced, as they got what she was saying; they jogged a bit to catch up to her. She just grinned at their realization and in return answered their belated reaction. "Come on, it was funny!"

"It was awful!" TJ complained. "Even Elgar had better quips than that!"

As they walked, they mentally sifted through the information the grid had obtained and provided for them; TJ, as Red Ranger and definite team-leader had immediately begun to compartmentalize the information. Their powers provided them some protection from mind probes, but it wasn't full proof, and it was up to TJ to decide how the highly detailed information was to remain. The knowledge that a Ranger gained and kept was astounding, upon activation of their Ranger form, and it wouldn't do for the Superheroes of this dimension to suspect something before they had even morphed. Cassie was prone on occasion to spout off information she wasn't supposed to have, and Justin, as insanely smart as he was, was still as eager and almost as inexperienced as he was when he was eleven and had first become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Making the decision, the information was sent into sub-compartments of the compartments, and they were labeled with odd titles like "Diva's Doom" for the Atlantean information, "Astronomy" for the Green Lantern information, which was even more in-depth, as he and Cassie had dwelled in space for a while and the grid deemed the information extremely necessary.

They continued hiking for another hour along the road, where only an occasional motorist passed, and ignored the three teenagers hiking in the dusk of the evening.

Justin was whistling an odd ditty, but definitely catchy, and it made the time pass quickly. As the continued with whistling rounds and hiking, they saw a red blur pass them, followed by the rush of sound and wind; seconds later the red blur circled around and came to a rather dusty halt in front of them. As their morphers indicated, this was the Flash; Hero of Central City.

"Somehow I doubt that you three are going camping." Flash said, looking closely at the three of them. "So, where are you headed?"

"Central City;" TJ answered, "for now at any rate… We've got places to go and odd people to watch."

Flash just blinked at his answer before asking: "So how long have the three of you been on the road?"

"Not long," Cassie said candidly. "Is it true that you can patrol your city within five minutes?"

Successfully de-railed, Flash answered her question. "It depends on what route I take."

"How don't you miss things?" TJ asked, genuinely concerned, as well as curious.

"Well-"

Justin smiled to himself; they had successfully derailed the Flash's train of thought, as to their trek.

They conversed a while longer, Flash walked with them caught up in the conversation. Then he realized that twilight had come and it was nearing night.

"You three aren't planning to camp on the side of the road are you?" He asked Justin, frowning.

"We might. It doesn't look like we'll be able to reach the city before tomorrow at any rate."

Beneath his mask, Flash frowned. He didn't like the idea of these three kids out by themselves, hiking into the city, and having to camp on the side of the road.

TJ had already set down his backpack and had with Cassie's help, set up a fire-pit. Justin was gathering wood.

"What if I gave you a lift into the city?" Flash offered the three teenagers; "Wouldn't take a minute…"

Cassie was fine with roughing it, but she looked to TJ for direction.

TJ already had a sleeping bag halfway out of his pack, before Flash had finished his question. "We don't want to put you out of your way…" TJ said.

"To be honest: I wouldn't be able to sleep well until I know that the three of you are in a hotel/motel for the night." Flash said.

TJ replaced his sleeping bag. "Then I guess we'll take you up on your offer." He said shrugging.

Cassie was already dismembering the fire-pit when Flash in a cloud of dust, finished up for her.

"Allie-oop!" Flash said, pulling Cassie and her pack into his arms and sped off towards the city. He returned moments later for TJ and again for Justin.

When Justin was set on his feet he saw his teammates looking at him triumphantly.

"Justin, since you were the last to arrive- you get to do laundry." Cassie declared with a smirk, once Flash set Justin back on his feet.

Justin gaped at her. "I thought we called the bet off?!" He demanded of his team leader.

"Nah, we just called a halt to the race." TJ grinned at his unfortunate teammate. "You issued and lost the challenge. That means when we get to a motel tonight, you get laundry-duty."

Justin groaned good-naturedly and nodded his acquiescence. Flash directed them to a local hotel, and helped them check–in at a discounted rate. Once they were checked into their suite, Flash zoomed out to the hotel and they were directed to the floor their rooms were on; once they were in their rooms, they used the phone in the rooms to check their voice-messages.

Thanks to their Morphers, they had all the information they needed, and according to their information, their cellular phones were in their main luggage. "They'd" already checked their voice messages several times, and had them saved in the voice message box. When their bus broke down, the next bus (which arrived two hours later) the bus was able to take their luggage, but wasn't able to take passengers; which left the stranded passengers to look for alternate transportation, and a refund ticket.

So, "the Rangers" had decided to 'hoof it'.

Justin was first up to check his voice-messages. -'You have seven saved messages and one new message. First new message: - 'Justin, it's Lois; I know I told your Dad I'd watch you while he's doing his thing… But I just got an assignment out of the country that between my editor and I, I couldn't refuse, so a friend of mine, Bruce, is going to be taking over for me for at least a month. He has a ward around your age, so it shouldn't be too bad; talk to you later kiddo.' Justin saved the message and proceeded to listen to the rest of them.

Around five minutes later, Justin put the phone in its cradle. "I guess I'm not going to Met. High for a while then…" Justin shook his head and left the room to put the wet clothes in the dryer.

TJ was looking over a map, he drew x's over the cities with known Superheroes or Vigilantes, which left them with one city that was more than likely the place where the parasite weevil-type creatures are either based or strike without warning.

Cassie picked up the phone and dialed her phone for her voice-messages. -'You have four saved messages and two new messages. First new message: -'Hi Cassie, this is Artemis… Your cousin- yeah I know, I've never called you; but I have news for you: I'm not going to Gotham North… Instead I've gotten a scholarship to Gotham Academy… Mom's on the house phone right now with the Academy trying to find a way to get you to go there too… Well- Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow… Bye.' Next Message: 'Cassie, this is your Aunt Paula; good news: you're going to Gotham Academy with Artemis, I sent them over your SAT and ACT scores and Gotham Academy has decided to give you a full ride scholarship, so you'll attend there with your cousin, Artemis. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow dear niece.'-

Just as Cassie hung up the phone, Justin entered with a pizza box in one hand and a bag of liter sodas, cups and ice in the other. "I've got the food and drinks, Cassie, turn on the TV, I overheard the receptionist say there was a TMNT marathon on tonight."

Cassie and TJ shared grins. They'd encountered the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles before thanks to Astronema's mind control over them, and it took some doing, but in the end the Turtles and the Space Rangers teamed up against Astronema and her minions. It was one of the many things that they'd shared with Justin, and now Justin was just as eager to see them 'do their thing', even if it was a movie.

"Woo-hoo!" Cassie said jumping onto the bed and using the remote to turn on the TV, "slumber-party!"

TJ and Justin followed her suit and sat on the bed just as the second movie came on. The initial scene had New Yorkers eating pizza everywhere the camera panned.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The Ranger trio had just checked out of the hotel, around eight in the morning, when they came across the start of a 'hold-up' buta guy in the most mismatched outfit they'd ever seen with hot pink and neon yellow hair. Actually it was more like, they were almost across the parking lot when they saw him…

He was shooting off a weird nose-gun which he shot off with great glee, melting cars, trashcans, street-lamps, a kid's skateboard… All with some weird, green gooey substance, which Justin was loathe to identify out loud.

Cassie was about to go after the 'Trickster', as the mismatched man referred to himself, when TJ and Justin clotheslined her to stop her. Just in time as it turned out because a bunch of police cars tore onto the scene followed by a civilian's car. The civilian turned out to be a woman in a lab coat, and she rushed out of the car and towards the nut-farm escapee, she called 'Eugene'.

TJ and Justin dragged Cassie to the edge of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, where they coerced her into leaving the scene without making too much of a fuss. They didn't want her to blow their cover within their first day in the new dimension…

Cassie acquiesced. It was hard forcing herself to leave; it was ingrained into the Ranger mind to not allow harm to innocents and to take out the threat as quickly and efficiently as possible; and being a Pink Ranger made it that much more hard to handle. The Red and Blue Rangers had an easier time of it; they weren't governed by the need and subsequent urge to fix problems like the Pink Rangers were.

Two hours later, they were about two miles from the Central City Limits when Flash came to a somewhat dusty stop beside them. He slid and fell in the patchy muddy dirt on the side of the road as the side-walk had run out sixteen miles back.

"Safe!" TJ announced with the motion of his hands in classic Baseball style.

"Nice…" Flash said, rising and dusting off his uniform; ignoring his slight lack of grace. "Hey! Where are you going? You only came to Central City yesterday!"

"Hey Flash." Justin greeted and then answered his question, "We have to head to the Happy Harbor Bus Terminal…"

"Why are you going there?"

"We're meeting friends and family there…" TJ said, smiling. Flash had missed a spot and he had a patch of brown mud clinging to his left side… It wouldn't be long until Flash felt it; he and Cassie made a silent bet.

"So you three didn't answer my question yesterday… How long have you been on the road?"

"Week and a half or so…" Cassie said, as she took out a bottle of water and some protein bars. She handed one to each of the guys.

"Thanks." Flash said opening it and taking a bite and glancing at the protein content. He was interested in seeing that it had twenty-two grams of protein and only twelve carbohydrates.

"Did you come after us after hearing what went on with Eugene at the hotel?" Justin asked the Flash.

"Eugene?" Flash asked around the protein bar, frowning; "Oh! You mean The Trickster!" Flash then noticed the patch of mud on his left side as it had finally seeped through his uniform and vibrated it off and out of his uniform.

"Yeah, well, he came and caused a hullabaloo just after we checked out of the hotel, we booked it." Cassie stated, she glanced at TJ; she'd won their bet, and TJ grimaced but nodded, he'd have to pay-up their usual rates. If he won, she'd pay for a ticket to a baseball game for him, if she won, then he'd pay for two CDs of her choice, and if Justin won, they'd have to go watch an extremely cheesy B-rated horror film.

"You ran?" Flash asked them, in a 'disbelieving' tone of voice.

"Please- When the going gets scary, the scared get scarce!" Justin declared a grin on his face. "No matter how wacky the villain looks, it's always safer for civilians to get the heck out of Dodge before they get gotten by whatever was trying to get them got."

The Flash, Cassie and TJ took a moment to ponder on what Justin just said, and came up short. "Huh?"

Justin grinned at the fact that he was able to confuse the fastest Earth hero.

"You realize that your friend is partially crazy, right?" Flash asked TJ and Cassie jokingly.

"Better partially crazy than totally insane…" Cassie said, grinning.

"We gotta keep walkin'; we don't want to miss the relations…" TJ stated as he led the way down the road toward the Happy Harbor Bus Terminal, thirty hundred and six miles away; and it was only nine in the morning.

"Why are you meeting there?" Flash asked them.

TJ didn't feel it mattered, so he answered the question as they walked at a fast clip down the road. "Our bus broke down a ways back; so instead of waiting for a replacement bus, we decided to hoof it… Our luggage should already be there…"

"So here we are, hiking to the bus station." Justin said with a shrug.

"Kids, are you out of your minds? That's a huge walk!"

"Well- they do say: 'Get out and play an hour a day'!"

Flash seemed to accept that for a moment before he stopped himself and swerved his head to look at TJ in disbelief.

"Just- deal with it… It's his personality-type." TJ said exasperated, brushing off the temperament of his teammate.

"Who are you meeting exactly?" Flash asked, interested in these three.

"Um, I'm meeting a friend of a friend of my Dad's. I was supposed to meet Lois Lane since she told my Dad she'd look out for me; but she got called to an assignment, so I'm supposed to meet a man called Bruce, and transferring to his ward's school." Justin said.

"I'm meeting my cousin and my aunt there; I'm going to be staying with them and going to the same school my cousin is…" Cassie said, shrugging.

"I was just heading to Beach City High for their Baseball team, but since I met these two; I think I'll try and apply to their school…" TJ said, grinning at his friends.

"That's what you're going to do?" Flash asked them, still walking with them at their fast clip. "Whoa- how fast have we been walking?" They were already four miles outside Central City Limits.

The trio shrugged; "We never clocked it…" Cassie said.

Flash looked between the three of them, and made a decision. "Give me a minute, I need to make a call…"

Flash stepped away from the group, gesturing them to walk ahead as he placed a 'call' via his communicator.

Seconds later, Flash had caught up with them as they continued their trek down the road to the Happy Harbor Bus Terminal.

"Good news: I was able to wrangle you a ride…"

The three teenagers looked around.

"Are we deaf and blind, or are we missing something?" Cassie asked Flash who just grinned at her.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Sharing identical confused looks, they continued walking for a few minutes only to hear a strange hum come up from ahead of them and see an odd ship in red, purple and black.

"These are the young version of the Justice League, and they agreed to give you a ride… Pretty cool huh? How often can you say that you got to ride in a space-ship?"

All three had blank faces which Flash took to be shock, he grinned as the ramp to the bio-ship came down.

"Great! Cassie, TJ, Justin- I'd like for you to meet: Aqualad, Superboy, Wolf and Miss Martian." Flash stated with a grand gesture. "Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, meet the three teens that are walking towards the Happy Harbor Bus Terminal!"

"Hi!" Miss Martian was a green red-head with freckles and brown eyes wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, with a red-X, a matching clasp as well as matching royal-blue cloak, 1960s boots and skirt. She flew over to greet them; "Flash said you three needed a lift to Happy Harbor Bus Terminal?"

"What happened to your ride?" Aqualad asked them.

TJ repeated the answer he gave Flash word for word: "Our bus broke down a ways back; so instead of waiting for a replacement bus, we decided to hoof it… Our luggage should already be there…"

"How long were you walking?" Superboy asked them.

"Not long…" Cassie answered, "week and a half there-about…" (An average person can walk around 25 miles a day, and the Rangers have basically double the average human's endurance and capability, if-not-more so I figured for 700 miles, that ain't bad.)

"That is a considerable time to be out on your own…" Aqualad stated.

Justin grinned. "We like the exercise."

"Well- you kids have got this handled!" Flash declared. "I gotta go; city patrol to do…" He mock saluted everyone and sped off with a shouted: "Stay out of trouble!"

"Spoilsport!" Cassie yelled after him.

"Alright, so everybody- all aboard?" Miss Martian offered.

"Oh, suh-weet!" Justin yelled and he raced inside Miss Martian's spaceship.

"Is he always so… excitable?" Superboy asked TJ and Cassie.

"Comes from being a genius, he has to expel his energy somehow…" TJ said shrugging. Superboy and Aqualad exchanged glances, maybe this reason explained their most covert member of the team: Robin.

"Sooo…." Cassie started, "How long have you been on Earth Miss Martian?" She followed her inside the ship.

TJ shook Superboy's hand. "So how long have you been on Earth Superboy?" TJ asked him as they entered the Bioship.

"All of eight months…" Superboy answered sullenly.

"You don't like the food?" TJ asked him.

"No, it's not like that- I'm-" Superboy stopped and decided to get it out in the open. There was something about these three teenagers that his gut told him he could trust them. "I'm a clone; I was grown by CADMUS to replace or take down Superman."

Miss Martian and Aqualad looked shocked at his easy admittance.

Cassie blinked. "You're a clone? ...That is so… Cool!" She declared.

All three heroes looked startled at the teenager's acceptance of the fact that Superboy was a clone.

"The fact that you're viable is something to be proud of." Justin agreed.

"We had some clones a while back, complete psychos to deal with." TJ nodded. "The fact that you're not psycho, is awesome."

"Why would there have been clones made of you?" Aqualad asked them.

"We had some close ties in the community." Justin answered.

"We were the perfect people to emulate and then later on destroy." Cassie said shrugging. "But all's well that ends well. Here we are ready to meet friends and relatives and lead new and completely semi-boring lives…" She sighed almost morosely as she leaned back in her seat.

Miss Martian looked questioningly at her; there was something about her that told her Martian senses that these three were to be taken seriously, as seriously as their Mission Leader: Batman. She opened a telepathic link with Superboy and Aqualad, and both agreed, though Aqualad told Superboy that they would be having a talk about revealing certain things at a later time. Superboy agreed and the telepathic conversation continued leaving the three Rangers out of the loop.

"Hey! I can't see my house from here!" Justin exclaimed.

The distraction worked and drew the heroes' attention back to the three of them.

Cassie tossed her head back and rolled her eyes, sighing with exasperated grin. "Justin, seriously?"

"There's nothing that says I have to be serious all the time…"

"What about embarrassing your friends for your sake?" TJ questioned him.

"That's something I have no problem with doing…" Justin said, a grin stretching across his face. "So, Miss M, how many times have you made the journey between Earth and Mars?"


End file.
